


The Incident

by cadkitten



Series: Desperation [6]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Come Shot, Drugs, Exhibitionism, Felching, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperation universe. Kaoru does something he knows he shouldn't in front of Toshiya. But things turn out better than Die could have hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildxisxturning](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wildxisxturning).



> For [](http://wildxisxturning.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wildxisxturning.livejournal.com/)**wildxisxturning**.  
>  Beta Readers: gothic_hime, kismekilmeluvme

There were some things I'd just never understand about Kaoru. One of them was his stubbornness and his inability to reason things out when he was under the influence of alcohol. I knew there was something going on when I kept looking over at him and he just kept squirming around on the couch. It was familiar, a scene I'd watch play itself out a couple dozen times or so given his penchant for a certain little fetish. He liked to wait until the very last second to use the bathroom. He played torture with his bladder, pushing it to the very limits of fullness and then making his way to the bathroom, holding his dick, sometimes even letting little spurts of his piss out into his jeans along the way, though never enough to do more than simply dampen the front. And he never did it where anyone but me or Kyo could see.

Our relationship was a trifecta that quite simply worked because of who we all were. We were all open enough to be truthful with one another and we all loved being together when the times called for it. Though, in truth, I suppose Kyo was kind of the third member and always would be. But he knew that and somehow it just worked for him. Upon occasion, he'd come to me and we'd share some time alone that we kept just between us, but it was always something born of sheer desperation rather than planned out. It's just the way we were. And there was never anyone else. Just Kaoru, Kyo, and I.

But tonight, Kaoru was setting my nerves on edge. It was his birthday party and we'd invited a ton of people over to Kaoru's apartment for the night. It had involved tons of booze and maybe a tiny bit of weed, something some of our friends tended to dabble in and that given the right occasion, Kaoru liked to take a hit or two of. I'd tried it a few times myself, but it just wasn't for me. It gave me migraines and made me feel like I was going to do something incredibly stupid. So I just avoided it and went about my own business without partaking of it.

Kaoru had done a few hits earlier in the night and he'd sort of melted into the couch and remained there ever since. But now, with his constant squirming, I was starting to think maybe his enjoyment of the drug had left him not quite thinking about what he was doing and with whom. Leaning over, I murmured in his ear, "Baby, do you need to use the bathroom maybe?" It was a hint, a sort of desperate plea on my part to get him to not humiliate himself in front of our friends and bandmates. But he just shook his head, smiling at me and then continuing to talk with Toshiya, squirming away in his seat.

My eyes shifted to meet Kyo's, the vocalist sitting on the armchair across from us, legs curled up Indian-style in the chair while he sipped almost delicately on a fruity drink. His eyebrows raised over the rim of the cup and I shrugged helplessly, sitting back and crossing one leg over the other, trying to ignore all the signs I knew could only mean one thing. Over the next half an hour I watched three things happen. One, every guest departed except Toshiya, leaving only the four of us behind. Two, Kyo's pants slowly grew more and more tented in the crotch, his eyes not leaving Kaoru for even a second. And three, Kaoru's squirming turned into rocking while he sat on the edge of the leather couch, his legs spread and his hands nervously rubbing over his thighs.

Toshiya... well, he seemed relatively oblivious to the whole thing. They were discussing a new album release from a band they shared an interest in. I, for the life of me, could not get past hoping and praying that Kaoru was going to get up sometime soon. Kyo just seemed content to watch and occasionally rub his boner for a moment before going right back to that huge cup of fruity alcoholic beverage. I had almost stopped listening to their conversation, and was about to lean in and ask one more time if Kaoru needed to piss when he looked over at me and announced quite clearly - if not a bit loudly, "I need to piss."

I stood up, offering my arm to him immediately, hoping we could make it given that he'd just completely stopped rocking and was staring at me with that glint in his eyes that told me this was not going to happen the way I hoped it would. A few seconds passed and then Kaoru's eyes dropped down to his crotch and a familiar hissing sound filled the air. The front of his jeans darkened around the tip of his dick, the patch starting to grow as he just leaned back on the couch and stared down at himself. Piss flooded the front of his jeans, turning them a dark, dark blue all over the crotch and down the thighs. The seat under him started to pool with it, liquid dripping off onto the wooden floor, making a puddle there.

All I could do was stare at him in horror, knowing he was going to regret this in a minute and wondering what in the hell he was thinking doing this in front of Toshiya. His hips flexed a little and it was obvious he was pushing the piss out faster, not just losing bladder control but intentionally finishing pissing himself. His head tilted back, the couch creaking as he squirmed around in his warm puddle of piss, a laugh bubbling up from his throat. One hand came to grope at the front of his jeans, his cock growing hard inside the drenched material.

My eyes flicked first to Kyo, who obviously had no inhibitions left with the alcohol in his system. One hand was clutching the cup as he continued to drink from it and the other was in his pants, moving as he jerked himself off rather vigorously. I felt like I was trapped in some kind of twisted dream, my eyes darting to Toshiya, my face pale and my hands shaking. Both of my boyfriends were losing it, that's all there was to it. That or they had some twisted plot to make me panic.

Toshiya, on the other hand, just sat there, his eyes wide as he stared between Kaoru and the sizable puddle on the wooden floor beneath him. His mouth moved like a fish out of water and I finally snapped into action. "Oh, my god!" I instantly grabbed Toshiya's arm, hauling him up and past the scene in the living room, rushing down the hallway toward the bathroom to get towels. "I'm so sorry, I think he's just too drunk to realize he had to go until it was too late!" The excuses came flooding from my mouth mostly because I knew I had to save face for him. Toshiya stumbled after me, letting me haul him away. When I handed him three towels, he just took them, staring at me sort of dumbstruck for a moment before he cleared his throat and then finally stared down at the towels. "I... Die... don't make excuses," he murmured out softly.

I stared at him, my heart feeling like it was going to explode from my chest. "E-excuses?"

"Yeah... no excuses. He's always been... into odd things."

I stared at him, confusion written all over me. "What?"

"You're his boyfriend. You should know." My mouth opened and closed, nothing coming out before Toshiya just sort of gave me a little wry smile. "We fucked once back in the day. Years and years ago. He wanted me to choke him, whip him, things like that. And all on the first time. I should have known it'd grow into something bigger after all these years."

My cheeks heated up and I didn't know if I should be ashamed or just admit that yes, this was a kink of his and so what. But Toshiya took care of it for me, patting my shoulder. "I'm surprised, but it's okay. Not the worst thing in the world. Also explains why he hangs around when other people are taking a piss to try and chat them up."

I just shook my head, sighing and muttering under my breath, "Still, he shouldn't have just done it without... you know... making sure only the people who knew were present."

Toshiya followed me down the hallway as I unfolded the towel I was carrying. I moved toward the couch, not really looking until Toshiya just sort of grabbed my arm, choking out, "Shit, tell me he's supposed to be doing that." My eyes flicked up and what I found didn't surprise me in the least. Kyo sat astride Kaoru, butt naked, his dick in hand while he rode Kaoru pretty harshly. It was Kyo's usual style, a fuck that was fast paced and desperate, built to get both of them off in the fastest amount of time with the most amount of satisfaction out of it. He grunted every few seconds, skin slapping on wet jeans and the couch making wet sucking noises under them.

I sighed and nodded. "He's a part of our relationship. Sort of happened a few months ago."

Toshiya sighed in relief and then just brushed past me, walking right up to them and leaning down to start cleaning up the wood floor. I gave him an odd look, coming to put a towel under Kaoru's ass on one of his upward thrusts, hoping it'd stop the horrible wet noises he was making. Together we pretty much got the floor cleaned up and then Toshiya sort of plopped down on the armchair again, his head tilted while he watched them go at it.

I, on the other hand, took Kyo's old spot, sitting there until I heard Kaoru cry out in such a manner that told me he was cumming. He tensed under Kyo and then settled, no longer thrusting. Kyo started making his little desperate, whining noises that meant he still wanted a hard dick and was disappointed he hadn't cum first. I watched the way Kaoru sort of flopped there, his head against the back of the seat and determined there was no way that was going to end in him getting hard again. Kyo had been lucky he'd gotten it up the first time.

I cleared my throat and Kyo turned his head, staring at me and then sliding off Kaoru's dick, standing up and grabbing one of the unused towels, wiping his legs with it and then trudging over to me. He plopped on my lap and reached down to grope me through my pants. "Will you finish me?" he asked in this voice that almost instantly made me want to slam him against the nearest wall and brutally fuck him until he screamed. A shiver worked its way through my body and I nodded at him a little. "Make me hard."

His hands worked at getting my pants undone and then pulling my dick out. He stroked me until I was hard and I fished around in the chair until I found the lube I knew Kaoru kept there for his fap-sessions. Opening it, I grabbed Kyo's palm and poured some into it. He immediately lubed me up and then steadied himself on my shoulders as he sank down on my dick. My hands grabbed hold of his hips and my feet spread. Thankfully the chair was against the wall and I could use it as a brace as I started to fuck him as hard as I could from that position. He rode me like a champ, his dick thick and hard between us. The odd thing about Kyo was that when he was fucking with Kaoru, he'd jerk himself off. With me, he usually relied on thrusting his dick against my abdomen as his means of pleasure.

My head rolled to the side and I watched Toshiya sort of gather Kaoru up and take him off to the bathroom, presumably to get him cleaned up. He was such a kind soul, and I needed to remember to thank him for that later. My concentration went right back to Kyo and just in time too because he hissed at me that he wanted to change positions. He got up and motioned me up. I stood and he crawled onto the chair, sticking his ass in the air, glancing at me over his shoulder. I grabbed hold of his hips and slid myself back into his ass, making sure I had a good angle before starting to thrust harshly into him. He started crying out in the way that told me I was definitely using the proper angle on him. My hand slid around, and I grasped his thick cock, pumping it at twice the pace I was thrusting into him at. It wasn't even another minute before he was shaking and screaming under me, spraying the entire chair with his cum.

The feeling of his ass clenching around my dick brought me off rather quickly, and I buried myself inside him, groaning happily as my dick twitched inside him, filling him with his second serving of the day. I gave him another few good hard thrusts before I pulled out and then leaned down, spreading the firm globes of his ass to watch as mine and Kaoru's combined cum slid out of his hole. "Did you like it, Kyo? Did you like getting filled twice?"

He groaned out a _yes_ , clenching his ass and then pushing a little to make it leak out even more. Some dripped onto the chair and some ran in a little rivulet down over his ballsac. I leaned in and licked at it, sucking on his balls for a moment before I pulled away and then smacked his ass with one hand. "Good, because I liked giving it to you after him. You were nice and slick and ready for me."

Kyo squirmed around a little and then slid off the chair, standing up and pushing a hand through his hair, wobbling a little bit. "I... am very drunk."

I laughed softly and cupped his cheek. "Yes, yes you are." Slipping my arm around him, I led him off toward the bathroom, passing Toshiya and Kaoru who were just coming out, Kaoru nice and clean and quite naked. Toshiya gave me a little smile. "I'll put him to bed and help clean up the front." I just nodded and ushered Kyo into the bathroom, letting him get his shower next. I took a washcloth to myself and then went back out to help Toshiya.

The rest of the night was somewhat uneventful, Toshiya helping clean up and Kyo and Kaoru passing out on the bed together. Overall, things could have been worse, could have ended badly. But they didn't and for that I'm eternally thankful to Toshiya.

**The End**  



End file.
